Cambiando de cuerpos
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Un pequeño accidente entre Green y Blue hacen que ambos cambien de cuerpos, y por consecuencia tengan que enfrentarse a millones de problemas teniendo diferentes cuerpos y de paso, aprendan las personalidades del otro y lograr aceptarse así. OldRival con leve Special xD
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! XD

Estaba pensando:

Gad Green eres hermoso D:

Okno. Bueno, sí, ¿OKAY? XDD

Tambien pense... EL MUNDO NECESITA MAS OLDRIVALSHIPPING ;-; y aqui tienen. xD

PokeSpe no es mio

* * *

Green estaba en la oficina del Gimnasio, atendiendo los papeleos como le era costumbre, tenia muchos papeles y nada de tiempo para hablar, hasta que una voz lo saco de su trabajo.

-¡Green! ¡Vamos a divertirnos~! —La chica se colgo en su cuello, recibiendo un suspiro molesto de respuesta.

-Ahora no, Blue, estoy ocupado. —Respondio Green intentando sacarsela de encima.

-De acuerdo... Ya me voy. Ojala tu y yo cambiaramos de cuerpos, asi tu sufres por mi —Susurró Blue, levantandose del Líder de Gimnasio. Cuando iba voltear, tropezo con una pila de papeles, golpeandose asi fuertemente su cabeza con la de Green. Se levanto adolorida y se paro, pero sentia algo raro, al igual que Green.

-Ey Green, ¿estas...? —Blue se tapó la boca instantaneamente y miro a Green con terror, el al igual que ella estaba aterrado. Blue se tocó el cabello y ahí pudo confirmar todo. Ambos se levantaron y exclamaron la misma oración.

-¡TU ERES YO! ¡Y YO SOY TU! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Green estaba en el cuerpo de Blue y Blue estaba en el de Green.

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Ahora soy una CHICA?! Y no cualquiera, una ruidosa! —"Blue" mejor dicho, Green, se estaba por arrancar los pelos.

-Y yo soy un Lider de Gimnasio, y no cualquiera, el mas fuerte... Al parecer estoy mejor que tu, hohoho~ —Rio "Green", mirandose al espejo. Recordó lo que habia dicho y penso, ¿se habrá cumplido su deseo?

"Blue" comenzo a doblarse y tocarse la espalda, dando un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿¡Por que de repente siento dos pesos mas encima mio?! —Grito "Blue" intentando erguirse. Al parecer el joven Líder no se acostumbra a los pechos.

-¡Me siento mas liviana! Hoho, en todo sentido estoy mejor que tu~!

-"Chico" ruidoso...

La puerta se abrio, y de ella salia Red y Yellow, que miraban en shock todo.

-¡¿Por que Green actua como Blue y Blue actua como Green?! ¡¿Arceus, el fin esta cerca?! —Gritó el campeón, escondiendose atras de Yellow.

Tanto Green como Blue saltaron hacia Red y Yellow.

-Red, soy yo, Green. —Decia "Blue" señalandose a si mismo.

Red parecia una mezcla de Slowpoke fucionada con un Psyduck, no lograba comprender que le pasaba a sus amigos.

-Yellow, soy yo, Blue! —"Green" se señaló a si misma mientras que Yellow estaba igual (o tal vez peor) que Red.

Green y Blue se miraron entre si y se acordaron de sus cambios. Se les ocurrio el usar sus Pokemon para demostrar que eran ellos, se felicitaron por tal buena idea.

Green, ahora como Blue saco su Pokeball, al igual que Blue hacia lo mismo.

-¡Charizard, yo te elijo! —Gritó el líder de Gimnasio.

-¡Blasty, ve!

Los dos Pokemon miraban raro a sus dueños. Charizard miraba a "Green" con una gotita en su cabeza, ¡¿como lo podia confundir con un Blastoise?! Lo mismo sucedia con Blasty, que no lograba entender nada.

-¡Hidro cañon!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Nuevamente, las caras de Psyduck se hicieron aparecer, en Red, Yellow, Blasty y Charizard.

-¡Devuélveme mi Pokemon! -Gritaron ambos jovenes.

-Oigan... ¿Que tal si nos sentamos y hablamos de... Esto? —Yellow sugirio y todos asintieron.

Green y Blue empezaron a contar lo sucedido, mientras Red y Yellow atendian a lo que decian. La charla acabo, y el campeon y la dex holder comenzaban a entender la situacion.

-Green... —Habló Red, mientras que "Blue" lo miraba.

-¿Que?

-¡Ya sabía yo que eras una mujer! Jajaja! —Red rio, mientras recibia una mirada fulminante por parte de Blue, ahora Green. —Ok ok me callo —Se resignó el, si la mirada de Green era intimidante en su cuerpo normal, con el rostro de Blue era peor.

"Green" se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio al baño, con ganas de orinar. Llego al inodoro y bajo sus pantalones.

-Esperen... ¡¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?! —Gritó frustada Blue, sin saber orinar. —Mejor me hago encima...

-¡NO ENSUCIES MIS PANTALONES, BLUE!

-Tarde... —Dijo Blue, suspirando de alivio.

Salio del baño y Green le miraba muy mal. Yellow y Red reían nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza, ese día sería largo...

Red se retiro con Yellow del lugar, diciendo que era tarde y no mentia, ya oscurecia. Green y Blue quedaron ahí, y con una incognita enorme: ¿Como harian con sus familias? Ambos caminaban en circulos pensando, hasta que "Green" se detuvo exclamando su idea.

-¿Y si tu finjes ser yo para mi familia? -Sugirio ella.

-Pero tu personalidad y la mia son totalmente diferentes...

-¡Vamos Green! Solo tienes que ser "ruidosa".

-... De acuerdo. Nos vemos manana y resolvemos esto. —"Blue" se despidio de "Green" y partio a su casa.

La familia de Blue recibio a su "hija" y le sentaron a cenar, Green no podia estar mas nervioso.

-Y bien Blue, ¿que tal tu dia? —Pregunto su madre.

-Pues... —Green trago su saliva, pensando en lo que diría —Hoy fui a visitar a B... Green, si, a Green y me dejo ser Lider por un dia. —Green sudaba frío, tenía que parecerse lo mas posible a Blue y no debia fallar, si no un interrogatorio comenzaria.

Sus padres rieron y Green suspiro, su plan estaba funcionando.

-¿Líder por un dia eh? ¡Al parecer reconoció que eres más fuerte que el!

-¡¿Mas fuerte que el?! —Gritó Green enfurecido, que pensaban los padres de Blue?! Se detuvo a pensar lo que dijo y la metida de pata que cometio, mientras los padres de Blue lo miraban raro. —Pues... ¡Al parecer lo admitio! Hohoho~!

Los padres de Blue sonrieron y Green suspiro. Penso lo ridiculo que se veia riendo como Blue.

Termino de comer y corrió a "su habitación" encerrandose ahí, ya no queria fingir ser Blue.

Se desplomo en la cama y se acordo que debia cambiarse, busco un pijama y se cambio la ropa. Al sacarse el vestido, su rostro se tiñó de un color rojo como los ojos de Red o el cabello de Silver, ¡Estaba viendo a una chica semi desnuda! Se apresuro en cambiarse y se puso lo primero que encontro para taparse y dejar el sonrojo de lado. Se sento en la cama y abrio un cajon, esperando encontrar alguna crema. Encontro un cuaderno que al parecer seria su diario, sabia que husmear en las cosas de los demas estaba mal, pero la curiosidad lo consumio y termino leyendo.

_"Dia 26 de febrero:_

_Mis padres comenzaron su pelea desde temprano, ellos creen que no les escucho, pero si lo hago, cada palabra que se dicen me hace llorar y sin embargo, cuando bajo las escaleras ellos finjen estar bien, como si nada paso entre ellos... Y yo, con una estupida sonrisa falsa. No me desahogo con nadie, digamos que una forma de hacerlo es cuando molesto a Green en el Gimnasio... Aunque me dice "chica ruidosa" es algo que me hace feliz."_

Green se comenzo a sentir mal. El siempre la trataba mal sin conocer nada de ella, se sentia mal consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo empezo a entender lo que Blue sentia y el porque era tan... Ella.

-w-

-Ten Green, come! —Daisy le extendio un plato, mientras "Green" miraba aquel platillo y la baba se le caia a litros.

Ella estaba por gritar de lo delicioso que estaba, hasta que recordo que era Green, no ella misma.

-... Gracias. Salio rico. —Dicho esto se levanto y se fue a su "habitacion."

Comenzo a buscar un pijama y se saco la ropa, quedando en interiores. Rápidamente fue frente a un espejo y se asombro.

-¡ARCEUS SANTO, QUE SEXY SOY! —Grito ella mientras se miraba al espejo. Ya entendia porque Green tenia tantas fangirls locas por el, aunque no queria admitirlo ella era una fangirl mas.

No queria vestirse pero debia, agarro el pijama y se lo coloco. Fue frente al espejo e hizo una pose.

-Hasta en pijamas soy sexy, hohoho~ me pregunto como le ira a Green...

Ella comenzo a husmear sus cosas, buscando alguna revista ero y reirse en su cara. Sin embargo, solo encontro el celular de el. Sonrio maliciosamente para hacerle una broma y marco el numero de la persona indicada, alguien que tiene esas revistas...

-¿Hola?

-¿Green-sempai...?

-Gold, que bien que estas despierto. Escucha...

-¿Si?

-Tienes... Alguna de tus... Ya sabes, revistas...

Hubo un silencio del otro lado hasta que se escucho un "¡DIOS MIO!" De parte de Gold.

-¡Claro! Ahora las llevo a tu casa.

Y como si Gold viajara a la velocidad de la luz, llego a la ventana de Green con las revistas en mano. Blue sonrio maliciosamente y fue a la ventana.

-Gracias... Ahora fuera

-¿No las leere contigo? —Preguntó decepcionado Gold.

-¡NO! —"Green" echo a Gold de su casa y cerro la ventana con seguro por si las moscas.

Ella entró y comenzaba a reír en voz baja, abriendo cuidadosamente su cajón y vio una foto volteada. Ella agarro la foto y la dio vuelta, encontrandose con una foto de ella. Comenzo a llorar, no sabia por que pero estaba llorando y las lágrimas caian sobre la fotografia.

-Green... Tiene... Una foto mia... —Sollozaba Blue, asi que decidio acostarse para desahogarse en la almohada, quedando dormida.

Green por su parte tambien dormia placidamente en la cama de Blue, abrazando un peluche de Blasty a su lado.

* * *

XDDDDDDDDDDD

Terminé mi tarea de La Guerra de la Triple Alianza. Nunca creí que me costaría tanto, debio ser porque no pude hacer Copy Paste (?) si, lo hice a mano :l

Por otra parte, ya tengo internet y no usaré mi telefono D: XDD

Y en fin, ¿review? XDD no crean que es un One-shot ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches. xD

Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día, y ambos jóvenes seguían con sus mismos cuerpos, Green en el de Blue y Blue en el de Green.

"Blue" abrió pesadamente los ojos, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo para levantarse, puesto que su cama era muy cómoda, más que la de él y todo. Se percato del peluche de Blastoise que tenía a su lado y lo tiro en algún lugar, Green, el gran Líder de Gimnasio y el más fuerte, durmiendo con peluches. Eso era taan de machos.

Se rasco el ojo para levantarse definitivamente y comenzar un día normal. Se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ducha. Recordó que aun era Blue, y esta vez vería a una chica total y plenamente desnuda. Cerró sus ojos, dejando caer la ropa mientras abría la ducha. Empezó a enjabonarse, evitando algunas partes sin abrir los ojos. Se detuvo a pensar, el era físicamente Blue, pero en realidad era el... En síntesis, el estaba bañando a Blue?!

-¿Me estoy auto-violando...? —Susurro él, sin abrir los ojos. Únicamente los abrió para identificar entre el Shampoo y Acondicionador, para luego cerrarlos velozmente sin ver el cuerpo de ella, era más difícil de lo que pensaba él.

Se lio la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, así logrando abrir finalmente sus ojos. Repaso el baño y abrió el ropero, buscando ropa. Encontró su falda roja con la remera verde agua y el vestido negro. Agarro el conjunto de falda y remera, y no se imaginaran los líos que tuvo que hacer Green para no mirar y al mismo tiempo vestirse. Una vez vestido, fue a buscar el gorro que solía usar ella, haciendo un desastre en la habitación. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba listo, se quedo la incógnita en la cabeza: ¿Que se supone que hace Blue aparte de molestarlo?

-w-

-¡Esto es vida~! —Dijo "Green", recostándose en la bañera, ella no sufría el problema de Green de no mirar, puesto que tenía mucha espuma y tapaba todo, cabe mencionar que la chica tenía a su lado una copa de vino tinto, con el esfuerzo que hizo para que Daisy no se enterara y también, tenía unas velas aromáticas. —Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a ser Green, hohoho.

Ella abandono su preciada bañera, para dirigirse a su ropero, esta vez cerrando los ojos para evitarse algún tipo de trauma psicológico de por vida. Una vez ya con interiores puestos, comenzó a ver la ropa de Green, allí encontró la ropa que tenía cuando se conocieron, su bonita capa, el otro conjunto de cuando pelearon contra Mask of Ice y finalmente, su ropa actual. Ella sonrió y agarro la capa, se la puso alrededor del cuello y se paro en su cama.

-¿Es un pájaro? No, es un avión! NO, ES GREEN-MAN! Tararara! —Decía Blue mientras hacía que volaba al estilo Superman. Se preguntaba como Green podía ser tan serio teniendo tanta ropa para hacer cosplay de Superhéroes. Finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo de no querer separarse de su preciada capa, se puso su ropa normal, aquel collar y sus zapatos. Volvió al espejo, si había algo que no se acostumbraba a ver era el reflejo de Green y no el de ella, pero que mas daba. Si, estaba perfectamente vestida como Green, pero había algo que no calzaba: La mirada. La mirada de Green era penetrante e intimidante, pero la que ella ponía... No era para nada de Green.

-Vamos, debo tener alguna mirada badass como la de Green... —Ella comenzó a practicar miradas, hasta que hallo la indicada — ¡Bien! Ahora a por el Gimnasio. —Abrió la ventana y tiro la Pokeball de Charizard, esta vez sin confundirlo con Blasty. Charizard estaba flotando en el aire y Blue se tiro sobre su lomo, total y plenamente sonriente. El pobre Charizard se preguntaba qué clase de magia negra utilizaron en su querido entrenador para que sonriera tanto. Ella le ordeno a Charizard volar al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, Blue cantaba canciones mientras Charizard intentaba adivinar si acaso le poseyeron a Green o bien estaba siendo manipulado, ¡el nunca es así!

Se detuvieron en el Gimnasio, donde ella apenas abrió las puertas y los retadores empezaron a llover, literalmente, algunos caían desde el techo. Ella sonrió por los aspirantes al título y cuantas palizas tendrá que dar. Cuando ella se posiciono en el puesto de Green, "Blue" apareció frente sus ojos.

-Quieres una paliza, Green? —Sonrió maliciosamente ella mientras recibía un suspiro molesto de él.

-¿Que se supone que haces? No puedes controlar MI gimnasio Blue!

-Sabes, no me acostumbro a que mi cuerpo me grite...

-Lo sé, ¿es raro no? ¡Espera eso no viene al caso! ¿Qué harás con el Gimnasio? —Inquirió molesto Green.

-¡Calma chica ruidosa! —Dijo ella, haciendo el tono de voz que Green siempre usa con ella—Lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Pe...

-Shhh, observa.

Un entrenador apareció con un Exeggutor, Blue sonrió, blanco fácil. En dos turnos derroto al entrenador, poniendo la mirada badass que practico al amanecer. Ella sonrió y extendió su mano hacia el entrenador.

-Fue una buena batalla. Te felicito por ir contra el enemigo por más de tener desventajas en tipo, eso fortalecerá a tu Pokemon y tendrá menos debilidades.

-Gr-gracias —Respondió el entrenador estrechando su mano, mientras "Blue" miraba sorprendido.

-¿Y que decías que no podía controlarlo Green? —Dijo en tono de burla Blue.

-... Usaste demasiadas palabras como para ser yo.

-¡Demonios! Sabía que me equivocaba en algo. Iré a entrenar con Charizard, ¿vienes? —Ofreció ella.

-Charizard está perfectamente entrenado.

-Sí, pero por mí no. Tú también entrena con Blasty, no saben de nuestros cambios.

-... Claro. Vamos. —Suspiro resignado él, mientras Blue sacaba a Charizard dejando a millones de entrenadores ahí solos. Green iba montar a su Pokemon, pero Blue lo empujo.

-Ah ah ah. -Dijo en modo de negación. —O vuelas con Blasty o Jiggly.

-¿¡Como demonios volare en eso?!

-Tú sabes cómo vuelo yo, ¿no? —Ella no dio tiempo de protestar, puesto que salió volando con Charizard hacia una playa.

Green inflo sus mejillas en forma de molestia, sacando a Blasty de su Pokeball.

-Blasty... —Dijo él, montándose con temor sobre el caparazón del Pokemon tipo agua—Hidrocañón... —El Pokemon asintió, saliendo volando a toda velocidad —AHHH ARCEUUUSS! —El se aferro al Pokemon, agradeció mentalmente de ser Blue y no él, no quería imaginar las burlas que tendría por temer a volar con un Hidrocañon.

Llego a la playa, donde Blue estaba parada con Charizard, teniendo exactamente su misma mirada seria, recostándose sobre el Pokemon de fuego, haciéndose lucir desinteresado. El se sorprendió, por poco creía que tenía un gemelo. Ella sonrió por tal acto.

-¿Que tal eh? Practiqué toda la mañana esta pose! Me salió genial.

-Claro... ¿Cuál es el "entrenamiento"?

-Escuchaste lo que dije al chico que me reto, ¿no? ¡Pues eso! Blasty contra Chary.

-No pongas nombres tan ridículos a mis Pokemon...

Blue refunfuñó molesta pero volvió a sonreír, preparándose para su batalla contra Green. Debía admitir que estaba muy emocionada, pelearía con Green y tenia, no, debía ganar. Envío a "Chary" a su campo improvisado de batalla mientras el enviaba a Blasty a la batalla.

Su pelea inicio, ambos estaban emocionados por aquello. Green mando a hacer un Giro Rápido hacia Charizard, mientras que ordenaba un Hidrobomba, combinando ambos ataques a la vez. En el aire, parecía que no iba fallar, claro, no contaban con una mente como la de Blue.

-Charizard, vuela hacia abajo de Blasty y Lanzallamas! -Green se sorprendió ante tal acto, confiándose que el ataque iba fallar y Blasty se estrellaría contra Charizard. Pero la velocidad de Charizard fue extrema, posicionándose donde su "entrenador" le indico, lanzando el ataque de fuego y desarmando el ataque compuesto por Green, quedando el plasmado mientras veía como Blasty caía al suelo.

-¿Cómo demonios...?

-¡Fácil! La debilidad de Blasty es su estomago! ¡Es la única parte no protegida por su caparazón, así que mientras iba por el aire, use Velocidad X en Charizard y ordene atacar en su punto débil!

-...

-Asombrado, eh?

Green asintió. Blue sonreía triunfante, nunca creyó que podría enseñarle algo a Green.

-Oh si, Green, debes ir a casa de Silver, tienes que ir de compras con él y Gold, ¡es la primera cita de Gold~!

-¡¿QUE?!

-Sí, está comenzando a salir con Crys! ¿Ya era hora, no?

-NO, ESO NO, COMO QUE COMPRAS?!

-Oh eso... Ehehehe... ¡CIUDAD GOTICA ME NECESITA! —Gritó ella, sacando la capa de Green y montando sobre Charizard — ¡VAMOS!

-¡BLUE ESPERA! -Ella ya no lo alcanzó a oír, mientras dejaba a Green enojado y refunfuñando. —Esa chica… ¡Aparte de llevarse mi cuerpo, se lleva MI capa y MI Pokémon! Muy bien Blasty… Creo que debemos ir a Johto…—Apenas pronunció eso, llegó Silver y Gold volando. —No hace falta.

-¡Nee-san!

-¡Blue-sempaiii! —Gritó el Criador Pokémon. Ahora comenzaría el peor desafío de Green como Blue: Comprar ropa.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el Centro Comercial, mientras caminaban Gold hablaba de cómo sería su cita y algunas cosas que a Green no le interesaba, pero como era Blue, debía fingir que le importaba, escuchaba lo que decía Gold mientras su mente divagaba en lo que pasó esta tarde, como su batalla con Blue y su rara estrategia.

-Y así paso… ¿Escuchaste Blue-sempai?

-Ah? S-sí.

-Mira, llegamos

Silver anunció, mientras todos se paraban enfrente del enorme centro comercial. Gold y Silver comenzaron a estirar a "Blue" adentro, mientras Green no quería estar ahí, más bien, quería huir de ellos.

Gold comenzó a correr por todos lados, buscando ropa y todo lo demás, mientras Green se estaba por dormir del aburrimiento, mientras tenía a Silver atrás de él, siguiéndolo. Al parecer, aun no sabía que él no era Blue, pero no le debía molestar, si no, ayudarle y tener que ser… Ruidosa.

De repente, Gold salió de los vestuarios, llevando un jean oscuro y una remera roja, más o menos ajustada, y un gran detalle: No llevaba sus googles.

-¿Gold? ¿Eres tú? –El Líder de Gimnasio no reconocía a su amigo pervertido.

-Claro Blue-sempai, ¿No me digas que no estoy lindo?

-Agh… —Green tragó saliva y maldijo a Blue internamente, para luego hablar. —Sí, estás… lindo.

* * *

Ok, diré algo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero que debo decirlo.

DIOS MÍO PORQUE KEANE ES TAN BUENA BANDA D: por qué la evadí tanto tiempo? D:

Ya me compré como 5 CD'S ._.

;-; y es tanto que en Matemáticas terminé escribiendo la letra de We might as well be strangers en vez de la respuesta correcta xDDDD

Y ahora, volviendo con el fic...

¿Qué tal salió? xD

Reevieww?


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras Green iba de compras con Gold y Silver, Blue estaba en el gimnasio, derrotando algunos entrenadores. Ahora se enfrentaba a un Machamp.

-¡Machamp, patada baja! —Ordenó el entrenador.

-¡Charizard, esquivalo! —El pokemon de fuego esquivo como dijo su "entrenador" mientras que "Green" no contaba con algo: El Pokemon no se detenia, y la patada baja iba directamente al punto debil de Green y todos los hombres del planeta. Ella se desespero y cuando iba esquivar, el golpe le llego, golpeando aquella zona y hacer que Blue gritara con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se caia al piso con las piernas cruzadas.

-¡ESTO LE HABRA DOLIDO A MIS TATARANIETOS!—La pobre Blue estaba experimentando un dolor impresionante; nunca sintio ese tipo de dolor, hasta el ciclo dolia menos, o tal vez un parto!

Mientras el Entrenador estaba asustado, se acerco hacia "Green"; que yacia en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

-¿Esta bien...?

-¡TEN TU ESTUPIDA MEDALLA Y VETE! Y NO REGRESES! —Grito Blue, tirandole la medalla mientras Charizard intentaba alzar a su entrenador. Una vez lo consiguio, Blue cerro el gimnasio y ponia en un letrero: "Cerrado por posible dolor a los tataranietos del Lider". Se alejo volando hacia la casa de Green, donde Daysi la miraba raro, mientras "el" sacaba una bolsa de hielo y se encerraba en su habitacion. Coloco la bolsa en la zona dolida y de repente se sentia en el paraiso. Si le tenia miedo a las aves, su nuevo temor son: Los Machamps. ¡Y ella tenia uno en el Team de Green! Asi o mas jodida?

Se relajo por el efecto del hielo, no mentia cuando decia que capaz le dolio a sus tataranietos, una patada baja no es nada agradable, por lo menos no fue Movimiento Sismico. Se preguntaba como estaria Green, pues lo dejo con su nemesis: Compras. No creia que el estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, ella era la mas sufrida!

-u-

-Nee-san, estas actuando raro... ¿Estas en tus dias? —Preguntó un temeroso Silver, mientras temia que su querida hermana le gritara en uno de sus arranques de humor de esos dias.

-¿A-a que te re-refieres, Silvy? —Dijo Green, intentando pensar que podia hacer para disimular, solo se le ocurrio abrazarlo y reirse como Blue.

-Oh. Ya veo, si estas en tus dias... Por cierto, quisieras explicarme que son esos dias?

Green comenzo a sudar frio, estaba en la espada y la pared, queria que Gold apareciera pero el muy idiota estaba en otro lugar, buscando un regalo para Crys. Green trago saliva, pensando una excusa. Maldijo el no tener su capa y hacer lo mismo que Blue, excusandose con lo de Ciudad Gotica. Al final, no tenia opcion que contarlo.

-Hehehe... Veras, Silvy...—Green empezo a relatar explicitamente lo que significaba "estar en los dias" y que era esa sangre y por donde salia.

La charla acabo, dejando a un Silver en shock y con los ojos bien abiertos, notando su gran y feo trauma.

-¿Estas bien...?—"Blue" intento acercarse, pero solo obtuvo que Silver corriera asustado a un rincon, poniendose en posicion fetal y repitiendo una y otra vez que no oyo nada.

Green solo opto por escapar, agarrando el telefono de Blue y montandose en Jiggly. Llamo a Blue, quien atendio al instante.

-Blue! Te necesito en la playa ahora!

-¡Ya voy querido~!—Ella con dolor aun, salio por la ventana y fue volando junto a Green.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, y gritaron una oracion, aunque no la misma.

-¡Creo que te deje infertil!—Grito ella

-¡Creo que deje a Silver con un enorme trauma! —Grito el.

-¿¡QUE?! -Gritaron ambos al oir lo que decia el otro.

-Debemos volver a nuestros cuerpos. —Dijo Green, intentando calmarse.

-¿Y como?

-Si nos golpeamos la cabeza nuevamente? —Sugirio el, recordando como cambiaron cuerpos. Ella asintio, y se fue acercando hacia el. Ambos jovenes se sonrojaron por su cercania, Green siendo el mas rojo, porque por mas que su cuerpo estaba ahí, el podia ver a Blue. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, dieron el siguiente paso: el cabezazo. Ambos se separaron claramente sonrojados, pero aun con los mismos cuerpos, sin hacer ningun minimo cambio entre ambos.

-E-e-eh...

-S-seguimos igual...

A ambos se le venian las imagenes de los dos tan cerca del otro, enrrojeciendose al maximo.

-¡No lo lograran~!—Escucharon una voz, muy facil de reconocer.

Voltearon a ver quien se trataba y notaron a Red, sobre Aero y atras delante de el, Yellow.

-¡¿Red?! —Grito el lider, ahora como Blue.

-Yellow! —Dijo ella, ahora como Green.

-¿A que se refieren? —Dijeron al unisono.

Red bajo de Aero con Yellow, ayudandola a bajarse.

Se pararon enfrente de los dos Dex Holders, que esperaban explicacion desesperadamente.

-Estuvimos leyendo...

-¿¡RED LEYENDO?! —Gritaron Green y Blue.

-Bueno, Yellow estuvo leyendo... —Respondio resignado Red y prosiguio —Dice que es una maldicion que pasa cada 1000 años.

-¿Maldicion? -Pregunto Blue.

-Si, aquellas personas que pelean o discuten mucho, pero muy dentro tienen diferentes sentimientos, se ven obligados a cambiar, asi lograndose aceptar el uno y el otro.

Ambos jovenes abrieron los ojos como platos, sonrojandose nuevamente y con la boca por el piso. Simplemente eso debia ser broma de Red, si! No podia ser lo de los sentimientos, no, no podia, no debia!

-... ¿Les comio la lengua el Raticate? —Preguntó Yellow al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba —¡Lo dice el libro, no yo!

-...

-... —Ni Green ni Blue reaccionaban, asustando a Red y Yellow.

-¿Chicos...?

-...

-...

Ambos salieron corriendo a sus "casas", mientras dejaban a Red y Yellow solos y confundidos por su reaccion nada normal y extremadamente rara.

Green se encerro en el cuarto de Blue, sin salir de su shock. Sentimientos ocultos? Que significaba todo eso? Maldicion? Nada tenia sentido, mientras mas le veia el lado, menos entendia la situacion entre ambos. Blue tenia sentimientos por el? Que? Ya no entendia nada, hasta que exclamo algo.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ME DEJO INFERTIL?! —Grito de repente, recordandose de lo dicho por Blue en la tarde.

Con Blue no habia tanta diferencia, solo que exclamo una diferente oracion.

-¿¡COMO QUE TRAUMA A SILVER?!

-Mientras tanto, en algun lugar de Johto, alguna base de Silver-

-No oi nada, no oi nada, no oi nada... —Decia el pobre Silver, aun traumado por aquella charla con su hermana, mientras quedaba en posicion fetal y su Weavile intentaba calmarlo —No oi nada...

* * *

_**¡OH LINDA CUENTA, NO TE DEJARÉ A CARGO DE CAMI NUNCA MÁS!:C**_

_**Pero bueno, al fin hice sufrir a Blue y creo que le dio Machampfobia (?)**_

_**Y Silver de paso con su pequeño trauma. xDDD**_

_**MALDIGO A LA GUERRA DE LA TRIPLE ALIANZA, DEL CHACO, Y CUALQUIER GUERRA DEL PARAGUAY DE LA CUAL DEBA HACER TAREAS XDD, me saca tiempo:c**_

_**Review? xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lamento la demora._**

**_Pero, a veces creo que olvido que el género dice Humor & ROMANCE. So.. so..._**

**_Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer de romance, ya verán en próximos capítulos._**

**_Creo que no soy de hacer historias largas, las dejo en 6 capitulos y esta no sera la excepcion, a menos que no sea floja y ponga un capitulo 7, seria un cambio enorme en mi vida. (?)_**

**_Ah sí, Pokespe no es mio.  
_**

**_Si lo fuera, Kotone estaría en el manga y se casaría con Silver y Special y Oldrival SERÍAN CANNON D:_**

* * *

Luego de debatir un rato con sus mentes, ambos jovenes quedaron dormidos. Menos Silver, claro está.  
Los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes, pero tanto "Green" como "Blue" se giraron en sus camas quedando boca para abajo, así ignorando el molestoso Sol. No sirvió de nada, puesto que sus alarmas empezaron a sonar y los levantó definitivamente, no sin antes estrellar aquel ruidoso objeto.  
Ya eran 3 días de ese cambio, por lo que cambiarse y/o bañarse ya era normal para ambos; no abrir los ojos ya era costumbre. Blue marcó al Pokégear de Green, quien atendió al instante.  
-Buenos días.—Dijo Green al otro lado de la línea.  
-¡Buenos días Green en mi cuerpo! —Le saludó Blue dejando escapar una risa.  
-Eh... Blue... Quería preguntarte si...  
-¿Sí qué?  
-Si querías... Ir conmigo a... El festival de Kanto...  
El corazón de Blue se aceleró. No podía ser verdad, ¿Green la invitaba a una cita? Estaba emocionada y experimentaba un montón de sentimientos y mariposas en el estómago. Claro que lo último se debía a un gas que dejo escapar y no las maripositas.  
-¡Si quiero!—Gritó emocionada.  
-Bien, debemos estar juntos porque si no ocurren desastres... —Cada palabra que Green decía hacía que Blue se retorciera de felicidad. —Te espero en tu casa.  
Y dicho esto, cortó. Blue no espero más y salió corriendo de "su casa" esquivando a Daisy, el desayuno y todo a su paso, cualquiera diría que es un correcaminos pero no, es solo emoción.  
Para Blue, Charizard parecía volar lento y su casa parecia estar a kilometros, cuando solo estaba a dos cuadras de ella. Una vez llegó, tocó el timbre hasta que su madre la abrió.  
-¡Buenos días! —Saludó felizmente su madre.  
-Hola mamá...! Mamá de Blue! —Respondió improvisadamente ella, intentando que su madre no se diera cuenta.  
-Blue ya está por llegar, Green. —Su madre le sonrió mientras que 'Blue' aparecía allí. —Mirá, la invoqué jajajaja.  
'Blue' sonrió a la madre, mientras cerraba la puerta y quedaba con 'Green' a solas. Blue lo observó bien, llevaba el vestido negro y sin mencionar algunos arreglos en el cabello, los guantes y aros.  
-¿Es que te pasaste al otro bando Green? —Preguntó ella al ver lo arreglado que estaba.  
-Cállate. Tu madre escuchó la conversación por el Pokégear y me empezó a sacar la ropa y vestirme, me sentí violado... —Apenas terminó, Blue se echó a reír ruidosamente, sabía que su madre era de emocionarse por sus 'citas' con Green, por lo que siempre la arreglaba.  
-¡Disculpa a mi madre, Green! Es de hacer eso siempre, JAJAJA.—Rió Blue mientras imaginaba la escena.  
-No pasa nada...  
Green no quería admitir que se sentía bien con que la madre de Blue se preocupara por el sin sospechar de que su hija no era realmente ella. Si bien el tuvo padres, había olvidado la calidez que transmitía sus abrazos, así que cuando los padres de Blue lo abrazaban el se sentía extremadamente bien, tal vez eso lo estaba haciendo cambiar aunque sea un poco...  
Blue por su parte, solía sentirse sola en la casa de Green, por más que Daisy estaba allí sentía que faltaba calidez. Tal vez, aquella falta de calidez hacía que Green sea tan serio y callado, digo, si el perdió sus padres las únicas muestras de amor eran del Profesor y Daisy, pero el profesor estaba siempre en el trabajo y Daisy solía estar con Bill. Ella empezó a comprender más a Green, al parecer el cambio los habia afectado.  
Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban llegando al festival, por lo que los ojos de Blue se iluminaron y bajó rápido de Charizard, estirando a Green con ella.  
Ambos empezaron a revisar el lugar, fueron a un local de helados, era algo lujoso y entraron, eligiendo una mesa y sentándose uno frente del otro.  
-¿De qué quieres el helado, Blue? —Preguntó él, sacando su billetera.  
-Dulce de leche y chocolate.  
-Vaya, era el que iba pedir... —Sonrió el sorprendiendo a Blue, Green estaba cambiado pero no sabía cómo. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras él, pero a ojos de otras personas 'ella' se iba a elegir los helados. Blue suspiró, mientras veía chicas con ojos de corazones mirandola.  
Blue empezó a preguntarse si esas chicas chutaron hacia el mismo arco... Hasta que recordó que era Green y comprendió todo. Green volvió con los helados en sus manos, extendiendole uno a ella. Se fijó en las chicas y rió por lo bajo.  
-¿Fangirls?  
-Ugh, sí —Dijo ella, agarrando la cuchara y llevandose a su boca —Ayer vinieron unas chicas con un Metapod y Kakuna para retarme, aunque solo querían verme.  
Green rió, comprendiendo el sentimiento de Blue.  
-Son peor que Zubats en la cueva oscura, yo quiero dar una vuelta pero no, ya salen ellas. Y peor si voy con Red.  
Blue dió una pequeña carcajada pero por alguna razón se sentía con ganas de matar a las fangirls de Green y gritarles '¡Es mi cuerpo!'. Literalmente, pues ella estaba en el cuerpo de él.  
-Hablando de Red, ¿no has visto lo apegado que está a Yellow? ¡Es sospechoso, hoho!  
-No me importa. Total se sabe que Red quiere a Yellow y viceversa.  
-Si, pero... ¡Es Red! Podrá tener 18 años pero no puedes negar que es un lento para entender indirectas.  
Green solo asintió, dándole la razón sin mencionar alguna palabra. Acabaron sus helados y fueron hacia otro lado, una montaña rusa especificamente.  
Green no quería subir, sabía que terminaría mareado y más con dolor de cabeza por aguantar ruidosos gritos de una chica ruidosa y toda la gente ruidosa. Comenzó a creer que la palabra que más usaba es 'ruidosa'.  
Ambos subieron, abrochando el cinturón y comenzaron a subir. Era lento, pero cuando comenzó a caer colina abajo...  
-¡AHHHH ARCEUUUS! —Gritaba Blue mientras apretaba la mano de Green del miedo.  
-¡MI MANO, MI MANO, MI MANOOO! —Green estaba por morirse, mareado, en una montaña rusa, con una chica ruidosa, gente ruidosa y su mano a punto de romperse de la presión.  
Una vez acabado el recorrido, Green y Blue caminaban en zigzag por el mareo y cualquiera diría que estaban bien borrachos.  
Se sentaron en una parte cerca de un bosque, recostándose por un árbol que estaba allí. Los dos estaban juntos pero ni se dieron cuenta.  
-Mi mano... O mejor dicho, tu mano... —Dijo Green sobandose la mano adolorida.  
-¡Green, Green! ¡Mira, son Red y Yellow! ¡Están tomados de la mano! —Gritó ella, agarrando a Green y poniendolo en un arbusto mientras ella usaba la cabeza de el como recostadero de codos. No tardo el en sacarla de esa posicion y la colocó a su lado. Miraba atentamente ella, mientras que Green solo suspiraba por el hecho de espiar.  
Mientras, Red extendió un peluche de Pikachu y Yellow lo aceptó felizmente.  
-¡Tu sonrisa es el tesoro que más adoro! —Dijo Red llevandose la mano atras de la nuca, dejando a Yellow bien roja.  
Mientras Green y Blue que espiaban, abrian los ojos como platos al ver a su lento amigo diciendo eso. Tanto que creyeron que soñaban y empezaron a pellizcarse.  
-Deja de pellizcarme, chica ruidosa.  
-Si te detienes me detendre  
-Detente tu primero.  
-No, tu.  
-¡Tú!  
-¡Que te detengas tú! —Mientras ellos se pellizcaban Red y Yellow veían como ese arbusto se movía salvajemente, por lo que fueron a ver y para sorpresa de Green y Blue, se detuvieron dejando a Blue sosteniendo su mano en la mejilla de Green y el la de ella.  
-Red-san, creo que los interrumpimos...  
-¡Vaya, lo lamento!  
-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN! —Gritaron los dos separandose de una vez.  
-Bueno como sea, ya nos íbamos, ¿no Yellow? —Dijo Red, llevándose a Yellow con el.  
-Hohoho, ¡ese Red es un picarón!  
-Claro... Chica ruidosa, mira que ya anochece, deberíamos volver.  
-Oh... De acuerdo...  
Blue se desilusionó, su día con Green ya estaba terminando tan rápido!  
Comenzó a caminar atrás de él, viendo el Bosque que por alguna razón desconocía. Se fijó en un árbol que tenía forma extraña, no parecía normal. Fue a tocarlo y el árbol se movio. Se asustó pero la curiosidad le ganó, ni noto que Green se alejaba. No esperaba que el árbol le encajara un buen golpe en el estómago, sacandole el aire por unos segundos. Ante la tranquilidad de la noche y ese pequeño disturbio del 'arbol' o mejor dicho Sudowoodo y Blue, desperto a una manada de Beedrills furiosos que comenzaban a atacarle con Picotazo Venenoso.  
-¡Green, Green!— Gritó ella, intentando taparse del ataque con sus manos pero sin efecto. —¡GREEEN! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atencion del Líder, quien volteo molesto pero apenas vio a Blue con esos rastros de Picotazo Venenoso por todo el cuerpo, salió corriendo hacia ella, agarrandola y cargandola en sus brazos.  
-¡Blasty, ve! ¡HydroCannon! —Gritó él, mientras Blasty asentía y tiraba lejos a los Beedrills. Él agarro la Pokeball de Charizard, sacandolo y montandolo, ordenandole ir al Centro Pokémon mientras guardaba a Blasty. Comenzó a intentar sacar los aguijones dejados en el cuerpo de Blue o mas bien su cuerpo, pero no podía. Llegaron al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde y entraron como alma que lleva el diablo, donde 'Blue' hizo pasar a 'Green'.  
-No se preocupe señorita, entró a terapia intensiva, ese envenenamiento podría ser grave... Mientras, aguarde en la habitación del Sr. Green, por ser Lider tiene atencion especializada —Explicó Joy,haciendo pasar a 'Blue' quien no dejaba de estar nervioso. Y sin duda, esa espera sería larga...

* * *

**_._._**

**_._._**

**_._. Creo que hice sufrir a Blue. :nomedigas:_**

**_Aparte, quiero escuchar The Killers, Y NO ME SÉ LA CANCIÓN (el nombre) ¿Saben lo desesperante que es que no sepa cual es la canción? Maldigo el tener 300 y algo canciones y nunca poder acordarme de todas._**

**_Na mentira, me acuerdo de todas pero esa en especifico no recuerdo T_T_**

**_Me siento como cuando me ponen suero y hago algo raro en las noches y al día siguiente no recuerdo un carajo ._. aunque creo que son las anestesias el que no recuerde nada (?) xD_**

**_Y también creo que debo de dejar mi fangirlismo cuando juego Pokémon Soul Silver, porque apenas aparece Silve VUELA IMAGINACIÓN *imaginando partes de Kotone x Silver*_**

**_... No puedo jugar un solo juego sin emparejar rivales x protagonista :CCC Es un vicio. Bueno no sé porque digo esto, solo debia decirles fin del cap y ya xD, adios xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lo mismo de siempre, Pokespe no es mio y bla bla bla._**

* * *

Green estaba por morir de preocupación. Ya estaba esperando por 3 malditas horas y aún no lo dejaban entrar. ¡Su cuerpo y Blue estaban en mal estado y el allí sentado! Y cómo si la vida amara más a Green lo estaban torturando con una horrible música que aparte de perturbaba le hacia doler la cabeza. Cuando estaba por mandar al diablo todo y patear la puerta, la enfermera Joy salió de la habitación, permitiéndole entrar a ver al 'Sr. Green'.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver que ella tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y suero. La ficha médica indicaba que 'Green' debía usar suero por al menos 3 horas más, debido al envenenamiento.

Le deprimió verla así (o verse a sí mismo así) y se sentía mal por no ayudarla cuando necesitó. Y justo, despertó Blue notando que él tenía la misma mueca de preocupación que ella hacía.

-Veo que despertaste. —Dijo Green, causando que "Green" lo mirara con cara de 'NO ME DIGAS'

-H... Ho... Hola... —Terminó de decir ella, puesto que la mascarilla la incomodaba y a causa de lo sucedido no hablaba correctamente.

-Shhh. Debes dejar de ser ruidosa por más de 3 horas.

-...

-Sí, ¡Ya estás aprendiendo! —Sonrió mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Los Pokémon de Green salieron de sus Pokeballs, preocupados por su 'entrenador'. Charizard, Pidgeot, Machamp... Machamp... ¡MACHAMP!

-¡ALEJA A ESA COSA DE MI VISTA! —Gritó Blue, recuperándose instantáneamente y recordando su Machampfobia. Se tiró sobre Green o mejor dicho 'Blue', abrazándolo.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TIENES? —Dijo él algo rojo por la posición que estaba, mientras la quería alejar con sus manos.

-¡MACHAMP, MACHAMP! —Blue no se alejaba, puesto que el recordar el incidente le hacía doler.

-¡ES SOLO UN MACHAMP!

-¡NUESTROS TATARANIETOS NO DIRÍAN ESO!

Blue calló al instante que dijo eso, mirando fijamente a Green con el rostro sonrojado. Se dió cuenta de la posición que estaba y como la vida ama a Green y a Blue en el cuerpo de Green, la enfermera Joy entró antes de que ella se alejara. La enfermera simplemente miraba extrañada a ambos, quienes se giraron a verla y luego se miraron entre sí, asustándose y separándose.

-Lo siento... ¿Interrumpí algo?

-¡NO, PARA NADA! —Respondieron los dos nerviosos.

-De acuerdo... —Continúo Joy algo extrañada —Green, saldrá a las 6:50 am de aquí.

-¿Y qué hora es? —Preguntó "Blue"

-4:57 am.

-¿QUEEEEÉ? —Respondieron los dos exaltados.

-Solo pasaba a decir eso. Sus heridas ya sanaron, así que no tendrá problemas para irse o manejar el Gimnasio.

Aquello alivió a Green, si bien estaba preocupado eso le sacó un peso de encima. La enfermera se retiró, mientras Blue se acostaba a dormir y Green por su parte quedó analizando la frase "Nuestros tataranietos". ¿Blue quería hijos, que tuvieran nietos y esos nietos tuvieran hijos? No era tan mala idea, cómo que Blue es una buena chica... ¿QUÉ?

-¿Oíste eso Yellow? —Dijo Red, espiando por la ventana.

-Fuerte y claro Red-san. —Contestó Yellow, quién usaba Viridian Mind para leer la mente de Green, oyendo así lo que el acababa de pensar. —Pero, ¿no es malo espiarlos?

-¡Meh! Ellos siempre lo hacen, además ambos ya quieren un hijo, sólo les falta un empujón. —Respondió él, imaginando un hijo de Green y Blue.

-... No debí dejarte ir a ese entrenamiento con Gold...

-Eh... Hehehe... ¡Quién diría que Viridian Mind se podía usar con humanos! —Cambió de tema Red repentinamente. —Además, ellos nos dieron un empujón, debemos darle nosotros.

-Claro Red...

-¡Hagamos una fiesta de disfraces! —Exclamó tomándola por los hombros. —Así obligaremos a Green y Blue a ir vestidos de una pareja y ¡Bum! —Dijo planeando en su mente un plan y sus ojos se encendían.

-Y yo que festejaba que no se te pegara la costumbre de Blue... ¿Por qué Arceus? —Lamentaba Yellow mientras le preguntaba a Arceus porqué Red ya se convirtió en un Blue.

Red llamó a Chuck, el maestro de Green el cual lo atendió muy.. Muy molesto. ¡Pero claro! ¿Quién demonios llama a una persona a las 5 de la mañana?

-Escucha Chuck, habla Red, quería pedirte un favor... —Red empezó a relatar su plan, dejando en claro los personajes que querían y el porqué.

-Red, ¿tomaste drogas? —Preguntó Chuck algo asustado porque Red nunca es así, ¡nunca! Pero accedió y terminó entendiendo el porqué Red estaba así. Aunque aún creía que eran las drogas.

La mañana llegó y con ello la dada de alta de Green, o mejor dicho Blue, mientras él tenía muchísimo cuidado con no hacerla tropezar o algo así. Y claro, alejándola de Sudowoodos y/o Beedrils.

En su camino Red y Yellow (quiénes no durmieron por idear el plan de Red) aparecieron para invitarlos.

-¡RED y YELLOW salvajes aparecen! ¡Green usó "evadirlos y seguir mi camino"! ¡Pero falló! —Saludó Red mientras detenía a 'Blue', quien no tenía ganas de charlar.

-¿Que quieres, Red?

-¡Tu maestro te invita a una fiesta de disfraces! E irás con Blue. —Dijo señalando a Blue, quien hablaba con Yellow al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Red.

-¿Mi maestro? Dame eso Red. —Green arrebató la invitación y la leyó, viendo que Red tenía razón.

-¡Hoho! ¡Anda Green, vamos! —Blue se colgó de él mientras rogaba ir.

-Agh... De acuerdo.

-¡Eso es todo, adiós! —Gritaron Red y Yellow, mientras salían volando en Aero, dejando a Green y Blue sumamente confundidos.

Bien, dentro del sobre que Green arrebató a Red, había un atuendo muy, muy pero muy raro, puesto que uno era un vestido lila con toques negros y el otro era de un Wigglytuff enorme. ¿Lógica? Ninguna.

Green dejo a Blue en SU casa, a cargo de Daisy, mientras él quería quedarse en su hogar, tenía que volver con los padres de Blue, quienes de seguro le exigirían una explicación del dónde estaba y porque tardó tanto, teniendo en cuenta que de seguro tuvieron un trauma luego de que Blue fuera raptada, así que debía pensar bien lo que iba decir. Fue ideando excusas como 'me perdí en el sendero de la vida' o 'había un gato negro en el camino así que tomé otro' pero ninguno le convencía. Hasta que solo se le ocurrió decir la verdad. Llegó a la casa de Blue y tocó el timbre, esperando que abrieran. Una vez salió la madre de Blue, lo miró con un aspecto sombrío que lo hizo tragar saliva.

-... ¿Mami...? —Preguntó él.

-Señorita, tenemos que hablar seriamente. —Dijo ella, haciendo enfásis en la palabra "seriamente". Estiró a "Blue" de la oreja, arrástrandola a la casa, dónde su padre estaba allí también. Green sólo empezó a rezar a todos los santos y a Arceus para que todo salga bien y no muera.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, señorita? —Preguntó su padre, dejando el periódico y el café de lado, lo que le hizo ver a Green que iba en serio.

-Yo... Eh... Estaba con Green y... —Iba a terminar, cuando la madre le interrumpió.

-¿CON GREEN? ¿ESE LÍDER DE VIRIDIAN TE SACÓ LA INOCENCIA A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, BLUE? —Preguntó exaltada su madre, haciendo que su padre escupa el café que decidió retomar y dejando a Green muy, muy pero muy rojo, tal vez peor que la cola de Charizard.

-¿ES CIERTO ESO, BLUE? ¡YO MISMO DECAPITARÉ A ESE LÍDER! —Gritó el padre, alzando una hacha.

-¡NO! SI ME DEJARAN HABLAR SE LOS EXPLICARÍA. —Pidió él, aún rojo y con la poca paciencia que tiene, agotada. Sus padres le cedieron la palabra. —Estaba con Green, era el festival de Kanto, estaba todo normal, espiamos a Red y Yellow, y luego una manada de Bedrills atacaron a Green, dejándolo envenenado y lo llevé al hospital.

-Oh... —Su madre bajo la cabeza por imaginarse que Green podía sacarle la inocencia a Blue, ¡El era una persona seria y respetuosa, si quería algo con Blue les preguntaría!

-¿Entonces no decapitamientos? —Preguntó decepcionado el padre.

-¡NO! —Respondió 'Blue', empezando a apreciar su cuello.

-¿Y ya se encuentra mejor Green? —Dijo la madre, esta vez usando 'Green' y no 'ese Líder' en forma despectiva.

-Sí, está en su casa.

La madre de Blue sonrío, mientras abrazaba a su 'hija' con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que sorprendió a Green.

-¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Blue! Me pasé la noche preguntandome si fue un posible secuestro nuevamente, no dormí pensando en eso! Gracias a Arceus no te ha pasado nada. Todos los días cuando sales ese miedo me consume, siempre. Pero, eres una chica grande... Pero, no implica que deje de preocuparme. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Green (OH, UN MILAGRO) Y corresponder al abrazo de la madre de Blue, si había algo que adoraba era el cariño de una madre que nunca sintió. Su madre le soltó y le dijo que fuera a dormir, pues tenía ojeras enormes. Obedeció y fue a su habitación, recostándose en su cama.

-Así que así se siente el amor de una madre... No está nada mal. —Dijo sonriendo, mientras se acostaba a dormir un rato.

Por parte de Blue, desde que llegó Daisy la había estado atendiendo y cuidando de ella. Bien había algunos regaños de parte de 'su hermana' pero se sentia como una madre. Ella entendió que Green creció con eso como cariño maternal, pero no era igual al de una madre. Por eso, él era frío pero tenía un lado tierno. ¿Lado tierno? Se acostó a dormir, recordando el acontecimiento que se acercaba en la tarde.

_Unas horas después._

_16:30 pm. Media hora para que empiece la fiesta._

Blue estaba buscando el disfraz de Wigglytuff, mientras Green se ponía el vestido que estaba algo ajustado. Una vez puesto, agarró la Pokéball de Jiggly y se despedía de sus padres.

Se preguntaba que personajes eran, mientras llegaba a su casa y recogía a Wigglytuff, o sea 'Green'.

Partieron hacia Johto, al Gimnasio de Chuck esta vez sobre Charizard, así llegando rápidamente. Una vez llegaron, encontraron a Red y Yellow disfrazados.

-¡Oh, Red Bros y Princesa Yellow! —Exclamo emocionada Blue al ver a sus amigos con ese disfraz.

-¡Hola chicos! Entren, están contando las historias de los personajes seleccionados. —Green y Blue miraron extrañados a Red, mientras Yellow los empujaba adentro, dónde Chuck contaba las historias sobre un escenario.

-¡Ahora le toca a Monstre Charmant, protagonizados por Green y Blue! —Exclamó Chuck mientras todos aplaudían a Green y Blue. —Escuchen la historia.

_"Hace mucho tiempo, había un Monstruo que adoptó la forma de una hermosa niña. A su lado, había un Wigglytuff, el cual su trabajo era proteger al monstruo de los que querían raptarla. Monstre Charmant era una buena persona y daba objetos de valor a los que necesitaban, por lo cual era muy amada. Los hombres querían raptarla para demostrar su fuerza. Un día, un hombre quizo probar su fuerza, valentía y coraje, así secuestrando a Monstre Charmant. Seleccionó a sus soldados y partió para secuestrarla, entonces el Wigglytuff peleó por protegerla. Pero... Los hombres terminaron matando al Wigglytuff. Entraron a la habitación donde estaría ella, pero la encontraron muerta en su asiento. Eso se debe a que el Wigglytuff guardián era su corazón, y si el Wigglytuff muere, ella muere."_

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, mientras Green y Blue reaccionaron en shock.

_-Sí él muere..._

_-Si ella muere..._

_-Yo muero también. _—Pensaron los dos simultaneamente.

Aquella historia fue lo que les faltó para darse cuenta de lo que sentían. Estaba claro, si Green o Blue morían, el otro moría por el simple hecho que era su corazón. Se miraron con el rostro rojo y una luz blanca rodeo sus cuerpos.

-¡Miren! ¡Green y Blue están evolucionando! —Gritó emocionado Red.

* * *

**_Cómo sabrán soy una persona demasiado floja como para hacer fics de 7 capitulos, así que el próximo es el fin. x3_**

**_Oh yeah. ¿Qué? Me da mucha paja pensar un capítulo 7. _**

**_Pedirme a mí que haga un fic largo es cómo dejarme un paquete de cerealitas y decirme que no me las coma._**

**_¿QUÉ? LAS CEREALITAS SON UNA DELICIA. Es lo único que he comido por una semana, agua y cerealitas ._. CEREALITAAAS :3_**

**_Y si preguntan, Monstre Charmant es una historia ficticia del animé Gosick. Me puse a ver ese cap y terminé llorando porque llegué hasta el final xD_**

**_"Yo soy el alma de mamá, pero tú eres mi corazón" KLHDSKLJGHSDJKGH ;A; _**

**_Listo, ahora voy a escuchar músiquita (?) bai bai(?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Creo que ya saben que va acá o.o_**

* * *

La luz continuó brillando, cegando a los presentes. Pero, igual se podía distinguir una sonrisa emocionada y obviamente era de Red.

El resplandor terminó dejando ver a Green y Blue, pero no había ningún cambio. No, ninguno, seguían total y plenamente iguales. Red se desilusionó al ver que no sucedió nada.

-A ver... ¿QUIÉN PRESIONÓ EL BOTÓN B EN LA POKEDEX? ¡CONFIESE! —Gritó un Red desilusionado y decepcionado al ver a sus amigos de esa manera, sin ningún cambio.

Green y Blue por su parte estaban sorprendidos, aunque a Green no se le notaba por su rostro frío y serio.

Blue comenzó a tocarse. ¿Podría ser...? ¡Estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo! Sonrió mientras se abrazaba, Green solo estaba parado allí sin hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, sugirió salir del lugar para aclarar todo.

Una vez fuera, Blue saltaba emocionada mientras Green ponía su mano en la cabeza de ella, tratando así que lograra dejar de saltar, fallando obviamente.

-¿Y bien Green? —Preguntó esperando una declaración romántica y apasionada.

-¿Y bien qué? —Dijo él sin entender lo que quería decir.

-¿No me dirás cuánto me amas y me deseas?

-Eh... No. Ya lo dejamos claro, ¿verdad? —Respondió él desilusionando a la chica ruidosa. —Además, no se como quieres que haga... Eso que dijiste.

-¡Podemos probar los besos! —Exclamó ella emocionada, acercándose a Green.

-¡Me niego! —Respondió el alejándose, dejando a Blue decepcionada, pero a los 3 segundos volvió a saltar con otra idea.

-¿Y un abrazo?

Green suspiró, esa chica definitivamente nunca tendría remedio, pero al fin y al cabo a él le gustaba ella. Así que extendió un brazo, haciendole entender que podía abrazarle. Apenas abrió el brazo, sintió cómo Blue se tiraba encima de él, cayendo al suelo aunque sin golpearse, gracias a su enorme atuendo de Wigglytuff que por cierto le incomodaba y lo odiaba. Se levantó y Blue ya le colgaba del brazo, estaba todo tan perfecto y Red le trajo una bebida a él y Blue. Iba todo lindo, hasta que...

-¡Mañana mismo les diré a mis padres lo de nosotros! —Exclamó mientras Green escupía su bebida.

En la cabeza del Líder solo se repetía una frase.

"¡Yo mismo decapitaré a ese Líder de Viridian!"

-¿Huh? Tierra llamando a Wigglygreen... ¿estás ahí? —Preguntó en un intento de sacar a Green de su trance.

Green sacudió su cabeza así intentando alejar pensamientos del padre de Blue decapitándolo y/o matándolo por salir con su hija.

-¿Ah? ¿No deberíamos esperar más? —Dijo Green, mientras imaginaba que el padre de Blue lo mandaba a un programa de televisión. Dirán que no es tan malo esto, pero es malo cuando el programa se llama 1000 maneras de morir...

-¡No que va! Les vas a caer genial, pero tú ya los conoces! Será más facil.

-Si... Claro... —Contestó sacando los pensamientos de homicidio de su cabeza. —Ah si, Blue...

-¿Hm?

-Cuando fui a buscarte... Miré mis cajones... Y debo preguntar... ¿QUÉ SON ESAS REVISTAS ERO? —Gritó enfurecido, mientras ella recordaba que llamó a Gold la primera noche que se hospedó en casa de Green.

-Oh... Ehm... BLASTY HIDROCAÑON! —Gritó liberando al starter de agua.

-¡Charizard, vuelo! —Saco él a su Charizard, persiguiendo a Blue.

-¡DÉJAME WIGGLYTUFF! —Dijo ella alejandose.

Al día siguiente en la casa de Blue.

Green estaba en la casa de los padres de Blue, estaba relajado y neutro... APARENTABA. Porque en realidad temía de aquella hacha afilada colgada encima del refrigerador.

Los padres de ella salieron y allí comenzó la batalla más grande de la vida de Green.

_¡Green vs Suegros!_

-Muy bien jovencito —Comenzó la madre de ella. —Haz un resumen de tu vida.

-Claro... Soy Green Oak, tengo 18 años. Cuando tenía 3, mis padres murieron en un accidente, así que quedé huerfano con mi hermana, y desde entonces mi abuelo nos acogió en su casa.

La madre de ella se sorprendió un poco e hizo un ademán con su mano para que prosiga. Green asintió y continuó.

-Y luego, a los 11 comencé mi viaje para ser el campeón de Kanto, pero perdí contra Red y me convertí en Líder de Viridian. Gano lo suficiente como para mantener a su... Querida... Y adorada... Hija. —Culminó Green, haciendo pequeños enfásis en querida y adorada hija.

La madre de ella se maravilló y saltó a darle un abrazo, ya tenía su aprobación y era el yerno perfecto -segun ella-

_¡Suegra se ha debilitado! ¡Green ha ganado 9000 puntos de Experiencia! _

Claro que el padre de ella no escuchó lo que Green en realidad dijo... Para él, Green acababa de decir:

-¡Hola! Soy un pervertido de 18 años, pienso robarme la inocencia de su hija, dejarla embarazada y no hacerme cargo del niño. ¡Ah! Y trabajo en la esquina con drogas.

A veces las personas oyen lo que quieren oír...

Pero igual el padre aún no lo aceptaba y a su lado tenía un hacha bien escondida bajo la mesa. Necesitaba comprobar que de verdad ese jovencito drogadicto y pervertido amaría y cuidaría realmente de su adorada hija, porque si no... Bueno, ¡Hacha!

-Yo sólo quiero ver que de verdad amarás a mi hija. Debo verlo con mis ojos.

-... Je. —Rió Green mientras Blue lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Por que ries? —Protestó ella mientras sentía que Green la estiraba hacia él.

-Sé que por todo lo que pasó Blue y ustedes por la preocupación que habrán pasado, supongo que será difícil confiar en alguien desconocido... —Green hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Blue, para luego mirar a sus padres. —Pero creanme que no la haré infeliz. —Y en menos de unos segundos, sintió la cabeza de Blue refugiandose en su remera dejando escapar lágrimas. Acarició su cabello mientras el padre de Blue lo aplaudía.

-¡Te has ganado mi autorización, joven Green! —Exclamó él, viendo ahora a Green como un Líder de Gimnasio y buena persona, y no como un pervertido drogadicto.

_¡Suegro se ha debilitado! ¡Green ha ganado 100000 puntos de Experiencia!_

La batalla acabó y Green pudo salir de la casa, con Blue a su lado. Fueron al Bosque Verde y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-Green...

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya podemos probar los besos?!

-Agh... Claro...

Y apenas culminó esa frase ya sintió los labios de Blue sobre los suyos.

Mientras ellos estaban allí bajo un árbol, no muy lejos había un arbusto con forma extraña. Cuando Blue besó a Green, saltó de forma escandalosa, dejando ver a Red camuflado con Yellow.

-¡SÍ! ¡LO HICIMOS YELLOW! —Gritó emocionado al ver que su plan resultó.

-¡SHHH QUE NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR! —Dijo ella tapando la boca de Red con su mano y bajándolo al escondite.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**TUS PADRES VEN TUS VIDEOS**_

_**LIKE PARA K LO VEA**_

_**Okno xDDDDDDDDDDDD Mucho rubius por un día**_

_**Sí sí sí, me plagié a Hola Soy Germán :3 porque... No tengo creatividad jojojo xD**_

_**El capitulo entero fueron exactamente 1,111 palabras OH MAI GASH BRUJERÍA.**_

_**¡Pero este el fin de la corta historia de la mejor pareja de todo el mundo! O sea Green y Blue :3 THEY ARE PERFECTTTTT.**_

_**Y como nunca usé una canción en este fic tengo que cantar algo...**_

_**LOOK AT THE STARS, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOOOR YOU, AND EVERYTHING YOU DO! AND IT WAS ALL YELLOW.**_

_**Listo, adios~**_


End file.
